Chapter 7
This is the seventh chapter of the game Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective. Synopsis At the Chicken Kitchen, the waitress has been hit (and killed) by a van, Detective Rindge is dead in said van, and Lynne is dead right next to him - crushed under a giant roasted chicken leg. Sissel talks to her, and confronts her about the video tape, but Lynne denies having killed him - and insists she can't remember it. He also mentions that Detective Jowd's scheduling blackboard was blank, which Lynne explains the meaning of - Jowd was going to be executed that day. Lynne also tells him that she found out about "Point X" because of a note in his pocket - which had the location and a time written on it. Regardless of her role in his murder, Sissel decides to save her, and goes back to 4MBD to check the scene out. Back in the kitchen, Lynne finds a strange sign, and the waitress takes a roasted chicken to a couple upstairs. A few moments later, Lynne hears the van approach, and pushes the waitress out of its way. The van crashes through the window, and dislodges the giant chicken leg from the ceiling, crushing Lynne. Sissel asks Lynne about the sign, and she mentions it said they could ring the bell three times for some water. Sissel does so, and hitches a ride on the pitcher to the cart and the couple upstairs. Beauty and Dandy talk about the cases of the people on the special prison - as well as a person who predicted them, that was carrying out a deal with them. Since Beauty says she senses something eavesdropping on their conversation, they move to the back of the restaurant, taking along the chicken with them. Sissel rings a bell, causing the waitress to come up to chat with the bartender. She notices the couple left their trunk at the bar, and tells them about it. Dandy comes back for the suitcase, and Sissel goes along on it. Beauty once again senses an eavesdropper ("a ladybug"), and burns off a small corner of the roasted chicken with a lighter. Immediately after, the van crashes through the front window, and Lynne pushes the waitress away. Before the chicken crushes her, though, Sissel uses the falling leg to get to Rindge's corpse, and possesses it in order to go 4 minutes before his death in turn. After noticing Lynne at the Kitchen (and answering a call on the phone), Rindge decides to radio back to the station - where Inspector Cabanela tells him to go get Lynne. As he drives to the kitchen, he spies on the couple's conversation through a listening device - which leads to him passing out and crashing through the window after Beauty burns the bug off, producing some extremely loud feedback on his end. To avoid his death, Sissel follows him to the phone, where the waitress (Memry) is revealed to be an undercover agent - who is calling to tell him she'll be bugging the couple upstairs, and to check out the feed from his van. Sissel then travels to the kitchen and stops Memry from installing the bug, averting his fate. Sissel goes back to the present to talk to Lynne, who is busy eating some chicken and talking to Rindge. She tells him about how Detective Jowd saved her when she was little, about how a very important "deal" was taking place at Point X, and about the story of Jowd and Cabanela's friendship. Finally, she tells him the story behind the "music box" Kamila took, and how Detective Jowd asked her to give it to a particular person when the dust settled. Once they're done talking, we go back to Rindge and Lynne. Rindge explains to Lynne that Jowd's execution would not be taking place at dawn, as she believed, but rather at 11 pm that night - and that the only way to delay it would be by talking to the Justice Minister and getting him to issue a stay of execution. Alarmed, she sends Sissel to the prison to try and delay it as well as he can, and runs off to see the minister. Debuts * Dandy * Beauty * Memry Trivia category:Chapters